Silencioso Sinalagma
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor:. —Vuestro desorden carece de lógica—rebatió Salazar, agregando victorioso después—: vos carecéis de toda lógica. Regalo de cumpleaños para Perla Negra. Fic con tres actos autoconclusivos.


**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja:** Salazar/Godric

**Resumen:** .:Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor:. —Vuestro desorden carece de lógica—rebatió Salazar, agregando victorioso después—: vos carecéis de toda lógica. Regalo de cumpleaños para Perlita Negra. Fic con tres actos.

**Advertencias:** Slash.

**Betas:** Terry y Sirem, quien me dio el beteo de españolismos que tanto necesitaba. Gracias.

**Agradecimientos especial a:** Sol, Chefy, Nieves, Lore, Tsubame, mi hermana y mi profesor de Teoría del Estado *gota*.

**Dedicatoria: **Perla, Perlita, Perlita Negra, Harry, Jul, cariño, quisiera poder regalarte un abrazo del tamaño del mundo, pero como las distancias no me lo permiten tengo que conformarme con exprimirme las neuronas en nombre de la amistad. Espero aunque sea poder sacarte una sonrisa, ya que no puedo presentarme en persona para alegrarte el día. Un gran beso, guapísima. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Desde aquí, la otra punta de las Américas, te mando todo mi cariño.

* * *

• Silencioso Sinalagma •

* * *

**Primer acto:** Cuando el invierno aún ni es otoño

La última brisa del verano soplaba por entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles, los cuales —_todavía _ycontradiciendo a cualquier expectativa— permanecían desafiantes, con su verdor aún impávido, al pronto cambio de estación. El sol mantenía el clima tibio y agradable, pero a pesar de ello, podía olerse en el aire que el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Una hoja de un arce cercano cayó sobre el libro que Salazar se encontraba leyendo, sentado en las grandes raíces del mismo árbol. La hoja aún se encontraba verde, pero el viento la había desprendido y eso era una clara señal de la finalización del verano. Slytherin tomó la hoja y la dejó en una esquina de su libro sin dedicarle más atención, abstraído como estaba en su lectura, aún sentía el lento avance del otoño en su magia y no necesitaba ver el bosque tiñéndose de sepias para saberlo. Pero a unos metros de distancia, alejado de la sombra de los árboles y alimentándose del radiante sol que se reflejaba en los metales de su vestimenta; Godric era puro verano.

Godric era la representación misma de la estación más cálida del año, blandiendo su espada contra enemigos imaginarios, reflejando el sol sobre el filo de su arma en cada elaborada estocada. Su posición era perfecta, su entrenamiento en esgrima había sido forjado en batalla, pero la elegancia y la fluidez de sus movimientos eran tan naturales que parecía haber nacido para cada sablazo que propinaba al inocente aire. La espada, con sus brillantes rubís y sus indescriptibles detalles, parecía una extensión de su cuerpo realizada por los duendes que la habían forjado. Cuando entrenaba, como cuando peleaba, Godric era uno con ella, dejaba fluir la magia por el metal, dejando que ella marcara el ritmo y el contrapunto de cada movimiento. De una estocada muy cercana al suelo, hizo volar trocitos de césped. Su expresión era de concentración, pero estaba divirtiéndose.

La mirada del mago de rojas vestiduras se dirigió un minuto hacia donde estaba Salazar, mientras cambiaba de guardia con la fluidez de un templario de toda la vida, pero Salazar seguía absorto en su lectura. Godric suspiró, relajando un poco su postura y retrayendo su guardia, concentrando su energía mágica en el filo de su espada. Cerró sus ojos castaños y se concentró. Lentamente, la magia comenzó a condensarse en el filo de la espada de Gryffindor, como si la luz del sol se arremolinara alrededor de él. Unas letras se iluminaron por sobre el metal forjado y la concentración de Godric aumentó. Concentrándose un poco más, Godric llamó una brisa que agitó su cabello cobrizo e hizo reflotar todas las hojas que habían caído a su alrededor.

Salazar, sin dejar su lectura, sujetó la hoja de arce que mantenía sobre su libro para evitar que ésta acudiera ante la convocatoria de Godric.

Gryffindor adoptó nuevamente una pose de ataque, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Las hojas parecían suspendidas en el aire a su alrededor, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras el mago mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus movimientos lentificados. El bosque prohibido permanecía silencioso porque el sol aún estaba en su cenit y la mayoría de sus criaturas —como el mismo Salazar— eran nocturnas y, en la lejanía, Hogwarts era un espectador aún a medio construir.

Godric incluso parecía contener la respiración, firme en su inmovilidad, resistiendo hasta el último momento como el verano se resistía al avance del otoño. El sol lo bendecía con todo su brillo: sobre su cabello, su espada y sus vestimentas. Salazar finalmente abandonó su lectura, manteniendo un estilizado dedo marcando el párrafo que estaba estudiando para ver el espectáculo que Godric estaba brindando principalmente para su persona. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, Gryffindor sintió la mirada verde de Salazar sobre su espalda y reconstruyendo su concentración, se quedó esperando un poco más; con la respiración lentificada y hasta el latido de su pasional corazón detenido. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Salazar, que, excelso maestro en hacer todo a su tiempo, tomó nuevamente la hoja de arce que había caído sobre su lectura y la dejaba ir con el viento.

La pequeña hoja dibujó un florido espiral llevada por el viento, y justo cuando tocó el suelo a varios metros de Salazar, Godric abrió sus ojos. Gryffindor exhaló el aire que mantenía y arremetió contra las hojas que permanecían suspendidas a su alrededor. El filo de la espada brilló; embebido en magia y sol, mientras cortaba por el medio una a una las indefensas hojas antes de que éstas tocaran el suelo. Las primeras fueron las que estaban a su derecha, en cinco o seis movimientos fueron mitades de hojas volando en diferentes direcciones. Girando a gran velocidad, las hojas de la izquierda fueron las siguientes víctimas.

Godric se divertía con su juego: ninguna hoja, de la veintena que había convocado para su práctica de esgrima, lograba escapar puesto que llevaba años haciendo ese ejercicio y le resultaba muy fácil rastrear su propia magia depositada en los blancos. Tomó aire antes de ir por las ultimas tres hojas, debiendo girar sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad para lograr el impulso para cortar la última y esquiva que amenazaba con tocar el piso sin permitir ser cercenada como debía.

—¡No os escaparéis! — gritó, en el momento justo en que con su espada, brillante por la magia que la recorría y que le permitía realizar la impresionante hazaña, cortaba la hoja por el filamento central, dividiéndola como Moisés a las aguas, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo al finalizar.

Jadeando y habiendo cortado nuevamente un buen trozo del pasto con un descuidado espadazo, rodeado de trozos de hojas y césped, Godric levantó la vista hacia el sol, mudando su expresión de concentración en una sonrisa llena de franqueza. Suspiró y se puso de pie lentamente, enfundando su espada con reverencia. Luego, como un gato que ha tomado una larga siesta al sol, se estiró quitándose de encima la tensión del entrenamiento. Algunos de los músculos de su espalda crujieron cuando llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para distenderlos.

Aquel día se sentía particularmente relajado, era domingo y como Helga se negaba a trabajar los domingos —alegando siempre que era justo descansar un mínimo de un día a la semana—, no tenía más qué hacer que poder despedirse a gusto del verano. Hogwarts marchaba excepcionalmente bien y, por alguna razón, eran de esas épocas en las que Godric se encontraba complacido con su vida. Su mente estaba enfocada y su corazón se encontraba en una tregua, de cual, estaba seguro que era culpable la persona que, desde las sombras de un enorme arce, lo observaba.

Luego de enfundar su espada y sacudirse un poco las hojas de sus vestiduras, Godric fue caminando hacia donde estaba Salazar. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, pues el sol siempre le producía aquella extraña paz; como si todo estuviera siempre bien mientras el sol brillara en el cielo.

Salazar correspondió el gesto, no sin ese sentido del humor tan característico de su persona:

—¿Habéis terminado de cortar el césped?

—No os preocupéis, mi Salazar—dijo Godric sin perder la sonrisa y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Salazar, sentado entre las sombras de los árboles—, queda suficiente forraje para vuestras pociones.

Era raro que Slytherin saliera cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, y cuando lo hacía insistía en permanecer en las sombras leyendo. Godric era el día y Salazar, su amigo de toda la vida, era la noche. La necesaria y enigmática noche. Entre los dos existía una constante ambivalencia, porque sus caracteres eran completamente opuestos y su relación pasaba de la amistad que da el conocerse desde hace veinticinco años, al aborrecimiento mutuo por alguna poderosa discusión. Aún así, con sus personalidades y sus opiniones sobre la vida, existía entre los dos una tregua constante, una tregua de domingo podría decirse. Cuando no se hablaba de Hogwarts —que era únicamente los días del asueto impuesto por Hufflepuff— ambos regresaban a la silenciosa amistad que los había unido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando con solo seis años, ambos intentaban abrirse camino en un mundo tan maravilloso como incomprensible.

El trabajo en la semana anterior, había sido bastante relajado para lo que los cuatro fundadores se habían acostumbrado. El proyecto del colegio estaba a pasos de terminarse; hablando de la estructura edilicia, faltaban torres y pasillos, pero lo sustancial, lo esencial: la magia que rodeaba todo aquel terreno, el lago conjurado gota a gota y los límites mágicos a las criaturas del bosque cercano, habían sido finalizados con el ritual que Ravenclaw había presidido la luna nueva pasada.

La magia que protegía los terrenos de Hogwarts les había tomado, a los cuatro fundadores en conjunto —a la calculadora Rowena, la voluntariosa Helga, el pasional Godric y el meticuloso Salazar—, diez años de rituales. Era magia poderosa que, en lugar de desaparecer, se fortalecería con el tiempo. No podían pensar en recibir niños en el colegio sin pensar en formas de protegerlos: en algunas partes del mundo continuaba la caza indiscriminada de magos; sin las pociones adecuadas las enfermedades que aniquilaban pueblos enteros podían ingresar en días, y un colegio repleto de magos pequeños sería sin duda el blanco ideal para los belicosos duendes o alguna criatura igual de inescrupulosa. La idea de crear un colegio era formar el futuro de los magos no ayudar a destruirlo por no tomar todas las medidas de seguridad que tuvieran a su alcance.

Hogwarts era ahora un lugar seguro para que —en palabras de Salazar— los niños y el mismo Godric se hicieran magos adultos y responsables, aunque éste último hubiera cumplido los treinta y un años ese mismo verano.

—He pensado en viajar este invierno— comentó Godric, sentándose junto a Salazar sobre la hierba. Slytherin, que había regresado la mirada a su libro, se limitó a asentir.

—¿Estáis planeando un viaje con antelación, Godric? —preguntó Salazar cuando Gryffindor se decidió por permanecer en silencio—. Nunca dejáis de sorprenderme.

Era cierto que Godric viajaba siempre por impulso —la mayoría de las veces, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, para escapar de las discusiones con Salazar—, pero a él mismo le extrañó comentario de Slytherin.

—¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

Slytherin cerró el libro que estaba consultando y, tomando un pergamino que había mantenido junto a él, hizo un par de anotaciones con un trozo de carbonilla. No tenía sentido llevar un tintero afuera del castillo.

Como fue el turno de Slytherin de mantenerse en silencio, Godric se incorporó, sentándose más cerca de él, observando por sobre su hombro las anotaciones que realizaba: eran anotaciones sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Cuando Slytherin estaba aburrido, o simplemente tenía tiempo libre, siempre investigaba sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Su amigo tenía una gran obsesión por la muerte y las formas de evadirla, y eso era algo que Godric conocía en demasía. Cada persona en sí tenía una obsesión que llevaba a cuestas toda la vida, posiblemente la de Godric se encontrara justo a su lado: alcanzable e inalcanzable a la vez, franco pero confuso, su antítesis y su eterno complemento.

—Salazar—llamó el mago, sin tocar a Slytherin con nada más que su magia, su cercanía—, os he hecho una pregunta.

Solo cuando Godric repitió su frase, Salazar le obsequió con su mirada y sus palabras.

—No todas las preguntas tienen respuesta, mi buen amigo.

Durante la semana, a pesar del poco trabajo, se habían dicho cosas entre los dos que ciertamente ninguno lamentaba. Era algo normal en su relación, vivir al filo entre la amistad y la enemistad. Cada vez que Godric bebía de su copa a la hora de comer, se preguntaba si Salazar habría colado algún veneno en el agua. Cada vez que Slytherin salía a ver a Godric entrenar, se guardaba de no perderse detalle, no fuese a ser que el esgrimista perdiera el control de su espada. Fuera de eso, eran inseparables.

Salvo por los constantes viajes de Gryffindor y el eterno aislamiento de Slytherin.

El único problema lo tenía Godric, porque cuando sentía que comenzaba a entender a Slytherin, se daba cuenta de que nuevamente estaba como al principio: cuando con seis años, Salazar evitaba hablar con él y él debía perseguirlo para sacarle palabras. ¿Dónde se escondía el Slytherin conversador y agradable cuando brillaba la luz del sol? El Slytherin que permitía las conversaciones en susurros, las sonrisas y los besos a media luz. Pero como Godric tampoco podía terminar de entenderse a sí mismo, el desconocimiento de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Salazar era algo que había aceptado como inalterable hacia mucho tiempo.

—Si no todas las preguntas tienen respuesta —dijo Godric, recibiendo de manos de Slytherin el pergamino con las anotaciones sobre la Piedra Filosofal—…entonces—el leonino detuvo un segundo el curso de sus ideas, para leer las últimas anotaciones, al no terminar de comprenderlas, levantó la mirada hacia Slytherin para continuar con su pregunta—: ¿por qué os afanáis en la búsqueda de una piedra cuya real utilidad es desconocida para vuestra merced?

Slytherin sonrió enigmático y Godric agregó:

—Vuestra pregunta puede no tener respuesta.

—¿Por qué ponéis todo vuestro empeño en conocer el mundo, querido Godric—comenzó Slytherin y por el tono de su voz, Godric supo que estaban por comenzar uno de sus tan conocidos intercambios de opiniones. Eran momentos como aquel, donde el Slytherin que Godric había conocido antes de que las tragedias marcaran sus vidas, salía a la luz… el Slytherin que atraía a Godric como el fuego a las pollillas—, si nunca conoceréis todo el mundo? Vuestra búsqueda, así como la mía, posiblemente quede sin respuesta: Nunca os será develado todo, pero viajáis por el simple placer de hacerlo… ¿No es cierto?

Gryffindor se cruzó de piernas, con el pergamino lleno de las prolijas notas de Salazar sobre el regazo. Aquel pergamino no podía ser comparable a lo que él podía ver en sus viajes: las personas que podía conocer, los paisajes y las aventuras que podía llegar a vivir. Pero aún así, se tomó su tiempo para meditar las palabras de Slytherin.

—Se tratan de dos circunstancias completamente diferentes—dijo Godric, teniendo ahora sí la completa atención de Slytherin que, sentado contra el arce a sus espaldas, lo incitaba en su silencio a continuar—. Mis viajes son para conocer y ayudar… pero vos y vuestra obsesión con la muerte no…

—¿No alberga la misma finalidad? ¿Por qué creéis eso? —preguntó Slytherin.

Godric sonrió contento de poder darle un revés a la conversación:

—No todas las preguntas tienen respuesta, mi buen amigo —dijo, citando textualmente el comentario de Slytherin de hacia minutos. Salazar no correspondió del todo la sonrisa, pero sí el interés por la conversación.

—¿Recordáis como es que la luna pasada os comenté que creo que el desarrollo de cualquier cosa, partiendo desde un punto, desemboca inevitablemente en el punto contrario?

—Recuerdo haberos pedido que me explicarais a qué os referíais con eso— Godric recordaba claramente aquella conversación, se había llevado a cabo poco antes de la llegada de las lluvias en una de las salidas nocturnas que Slytherin realizaba para buscar hierbas. Él, como siempre, lo había acompañado intentando sacarle conversación, pero había obtenido más preguntas que respuestas—. Y recuerdo, también que me prometisteis explicármelo luego. Ahora me parece "luego" a mí.

—Concuerdo con vos —asintió Slytherin— ¿Por qué decís que estoy obsesionado con la muerte? Vos mismo, mi buen amigo, ¿no soléis poneros siempre en riesgo, en todos vuestros viajes?

Godric asintió, dándole pie a Salazar a continuar, escuchándolo con interés.

Slytherin se acomodó un poco contra el árbol; prefería otros escenarios más cómodos para las discusiones que mantenía continuamente con Godric, pero no podía privarlo de aprovechar los últimos días del verano, ya tendría que aguantarlo como león enjaulado durante el invierno. Eso si no viajaba durante todo el invierno ahora que no se lo necesitaba el mínimo de una vez al mes para completar los rituales de protección.

El trabajo en Hogwarts era intenso durante el verano, un trabajo realizado principalmente por Godric y Helga; ambos eran los hacedores, disfrutaban, el primero, de iniciar las cosas con fuerza e impulso, y la segunda, de realizar el trabajo de hormiga hasta finalizarlas.

En invierno Rowena y Salazar llevaban más la posta, rodeándose de planos e investigando sobre cada uno de los eruditos de Europa, buscando a los prospectos de profesores para el colegio. Los cuatro fundadores querían cambiar el método de educación, pero como seres susceptibles de errar sabían bien que podían enriquecerse de los aportes de conocedores del tema.

—¿Podríais decir—preguntó Slytherin—, que por vuestra forma de experimentar todo, tenéis una obsesión con la vida?

—¿Obsesión con la vida? —repitió Godric. Tenía sentido llamarla de ese modo, más que nada para confrontar con el concepto de la obsesión de Slytherin por la Piedra Filosofal y por cualquier cosa que le permitiera evitar la muerte de una forma u otra—. Sí, podríais llamarla de esa forma.

En el cielo, el sol se iba moviendo muy lentamente. Algo de su luz comenzó a colarse entre algunas de las hojas del árbol por las cuales antes no pasaba, llegando a rozar el borde de la túnica verde oscuro de Salazar. Slytherin solía vestir siempre colores oscuros, muy acorde con su personalidad: su cabello negro como la noche, largo y prolijamente atado en una coleta que le rozaba la cintura. Si había una palabra para describirlo en todo, en su aspecto, en su forma de ver la vida, en su forma de llevar incluso su amistad con Godric y todas sus relaciones humanas, esa sería: meticuloso. Salazar era terriblemente meticuloso con todo. Parecía sacarle el jugo a cada conversación, a cada minucia de las que Godric pasaba por alto, parecía buscar el doble sentido en cada plática, extrayendo siempre la esencia más pura de todo.

Al ver que la luz solar comenzaba a ganar terreno, Slytherin movió más dentro de la sombra del árbol los libros que había llevado consigo —la tinta podía verse afectada por el sol. Colocándolos sobre su propia espada, una espada que Godric lo había visto utilizar en ocasiones sumamente contadas y siempre por no tener algún utensilio de jardinería a mano.

Una sola vez los dos amigos se habían batido a duelo, y aquella ocasión Slytherin había demostrado que al pelear era capaz de utilizar sus manos como catalizadoras de magia con casi igual efectividad con la cual Godric utilizaba su espada.

Una vez que Slytherin estuvo seguro de que el sol no le daría a sus libros, colocando sobre ellos sus propios pergaminos manuscritos, regresó su atención a Godric.

—El desenvolvimiento humano, lleva inexorablemente al punto opuesto al que se toma de partida. Tomad esto como ejemplo, mi estimado Godric —Algo de la luz del sol, dio sobre el cabello de Slytherin resaltando su brillante oscuridad—: Vos aceptáis que estáis obsesionado con la vida, pero vuestro accionar, vuestro accionar en vuestro "disfrutar de la vida", parece acelerar el paso hacia vuestra tumba…

Godric suspiró, un día sin que Salazar le dijera que su imprudencia lo haría terminar muerto antes de tiempo, no era un día completo.

—Podríais decir de esa forma—continuó el hablante pársel—, que la obsesión con la vida conduce a la muerte, demostrando de esta forma que el desenvolvimiento humano, partiendo desde un punto alfa, lleva inevitablemente al punto contrario.

—Todo accionar humano termina conduciendo inexorablemente hacia la muerte, mi estimado —dijo Godric y Slytherin sonrió, porque se suponía que era él quien estaba obsesionado con la finiquitad de la vida y no su amigo.

—He aquí mi pregunta, la cual espero no carezca de respuesta de vuestra parte —habló Slytherin, con esa facilidad para hilar las conversaciones que lo caracterizaba; podía ser la persona más callada del mundo, pero eso no era por no tener qué contar. Hablando de inexorables, siempre su facilidad para hablar terminaba atrapando a Gryffindor y a cualquiera, pero pocos eran los privilegiados que podían conversar en paz con ese Salazar de guardia baja y sonrisa cómplice—: Decís, no sin cierta certeza, que me encuentro obsesionado con la muerte, pero si aplicamos nuestra ahora entendida teoría sobre el desenvolvimiento ¿no podría decirse, más acertadamente, que me encuentro obsesionado con la vida?

Godric sonrió, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en las palabras de Salazar. Como siempre ocurría, Slytherin le estaba dando vuelta absolutamente toda la conversación y él no tenía forma de evitarlo, puesto que la lógica de la serpiente siempre parecía perfecta.

—Proseguid— dijo Gryffindor, sabiendo que Salazar estaba esperando su asentimiento—. ¿A dónde intentáis llevarme?

—Disfrutad el viaje y olvidad cuál es el destino—advirtió Salazar, recordándole siempre a Gryffindor que debía ejercitar más el arte de la paciencia—. Hemos concluido que mi obsesión, la cual simplemente hemos nombrado "obsesión" para simplificaros las cosas y tomar una definición dada por vos; no es la muerte, sino su antónimo.

Godric asintió.

—Y que vuestra obsesión—continuó Slytherin, manteniendo la palabra—, no es la vida como pregonáis: sino la mismísima muerte— Godric se abstuvo de comentar, porque sabía que Salazar continuaría con sus razonamientos sin necesidad de sus asentimientos, además intentaba dilucidar hasta dónde deseaba llevarlo su amigo, pero Slytherin lo llamó al aquí y ahora de la conversación y no al futuro—. ¿No es cierto?

Gryffindor abrió sus claros ojos castaños, sin perder la sonrisa:

—Qué fatídico de mi parte obsesionarme con la muerte—dijo y se acercó todavía más a Salazar, recargándose ahora contra el mismo árbol, sus hombros tocándose y no solo sus magias como al principio de la conversación.

—Ciertamente, mi querido Godric—dijo Slytherin, sin verse afectado por la acostumbrada cercanía de Gryffindor—. Pero ahora tenemos nuevamente dos puntos en los cuales cada uno de nosotros nos desenvolvemos: Vos, mi estimado, que recorréis el mundo en búsqueda de conocimiento y yo, que sin necesidad de llegar a mi meta de la Piedra Filosofal, investigo ¿quién, está en mejores condiciones de llegar a su meta? ¿Quien la busca con desesperación y sin método o quien se ha planteado una meta y busca caminos alternativos?

Godric se acomodó contra el tronco del árbol, disfrutando de la cercanía de Salazar mientras meditaba en sus palabras. Slytherin lo observaba con atención; como Godric buscaba contacto, como necesitando purgar la distancia emocional que él imponía con la distancia física. Finalmente ocurrió lo que se veía venir desde el amanecer y Gryffindor se recargó en Salazar, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste al decir la conclusión a la cual lo había llevado su meditación.

—Entonces, me estáis diciendo que vuestra búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal ¿no está destinada a extender la vida, sino a extender…? No— Godric se detuvo y se corrigió, iba hablando conforme hilaba las interpretaciones de lo dicho por Slytherin: si lo opuesto de prolongar era terminar, entonces lo que Salazar buscaba debía ser—: ¿estáis buscando cómo revertir la muerte?

Godric levantó un poco el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada de Salazar a muy poca distancia. Había entendimiento y no fue necesario que se dijeran más palabras al respecto: Gryffindor sabía que tenía razón, que había interpretado bien.

La brisa, esa que estaba trayendo al otoño rápidamente, sopló obligando a Godric a entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos para que no le entrara polvo.

—¿Por qué buscáis revertir la muerte?

La pregunta parecía sincera, pero lo cierto es que Godric sabía que no tendría respuesta por parte de Slytherin… tampoco la necesitaba, lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender lo que su silencio gritaba. De una gran dinastía de magos, de una prolífica familia, Salazar era el último que quedaba con vida. Su padre, su madre y su hermana habían fallecido. Vidas que se habían consumido antes de tiempo y por las cuales, sin que Godric le encontrara la razón, Salazar se sentía responsable.

Ante la tristeza en la sonrisa de Slytherin, Godric deseó tener el poder de revivir a los muertos si con eso lo hacía feliz. También deseó poder decirle algo, algo que rompiera con esa soledad impuesta por Salazar. Porque Godric nunca había estado solo en su vida, siempre había tenido a alguien junto a él, incluso en las mayores dificultades alguien había estado para sacarlo del aislamiento: Slytherin siempre había sido ese alguien, siempre disponible, siempre una presencia, una compañía. Pero Salazar no le permitía a Godric ser una compañía y mantenía más secretos en sí mismo que la mismísima muerte.

—No todas las preguntas tienen respuesta, mi buen amigo.

Godric debió romper el contacto visual, fijándose en cómo el sol seguía moviéndose por el cielo; tranquilo, aparentemente imperturbable; y se preguntó si el sol no sería más representativo de su amigo que de sí mismo.

—Supongo tenéis razón—confirmó, pero no sin reservarse una última acotación—; o quizás algunas respuestas no desean ser compartidas.

Nuevamente, no fueron necesarias las palabras para que Godric supiera que, como un arquero que lleva años practicando, había dado en el blanco. Y ciertamente, él llevaba muchos años practicando con Salazar. Lentamente, deslizó una de sus manos por sobre el brazo de Salazar, hasta que sus manos terminaron unidas sobre las túnicas. La mano de Godric era más áspera que la de Slytherin, pero la de éste último estaba curiosamente manchada por la carbonilla que utilizaba para tomar sus apuntes al aire libre.

—Una pregunta… —dijo Godric, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo y lamentando tener que romper la calma, pero no podía no saciar su curiosidad cuando se trataba de Slytherin— ¿por qué, si todo desenvolvimiento de un extremo lleva al opuesto, os empecináis en no aceptar nacidos de muggles dentro de Hogwarts, Salazar?

Slytherin cerró sus ojos, sin soltar su mano de la de Godric pero sin responder el apretón que éste le dio en señal de disculpas por sacar un tema de pleito en el domingo de tregua.

—Vos creéis en la libertad de nuestras elecciones—dijo Salazar, hablando no sin cierta pesadez—, yo creo en que el destino es ineludible.

Godric se decidió por no preguntar más y volvió a intentar transmitirle a Salazar su cercanía por el toque de sus manos, liberando un poco de su magia en forma de calidez. La sensación de piel contra piel y magia con magia cuando Slytherin correspondió, se opuso como el desenvolvimiento lógico de la fresca brisa que traía el otoño: y entre ellos, por un momento, fue primavera.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Nota a Perla Negra:** Guapa, quisiera haberte podido regalar el lemon que me pediste, pero los personajes se hicieron de rogar y comenzaron a hacer su propia historia. Espero al menos no haberte decepcionado. ¿Hago los capítulos que faltan o lo dejo así por el bien de la humanidad?

Un beso y gracias por leer.


End file.
